


Naughty Boys

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Australian Actor RPF, German Actor RPF - Fandom, Irish Actor RPF, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Ass Spanking, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Estimulation, Spanking, Wolverine costume, fetishes, wips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Michael had done something very bad they had put on a hole in Hugh's Wolverine costume and they get some spanking and a little sexual relif too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very kinky so you have been warned. Read at your own risk.

Hugh walked into the bedroom and saw James with his puppy eyes, James knew that Hugh knew...damm, he was going to catch has fire for this.

 

"James" he started "do you know by chance what happened with my suit?"

 

James giggled slowly "you have a lot of suits they are all hanging on the placard, and all of them are in perfect shape, so I don't know what you are talking about" he said trying to be innocent but letting his little devilish smile out.

 

"Really? I am talking about a suit you enjoyed me using with you....one with...claws"

 

"Oh the wolverine suit...I don't know what happened to it"

 

"Well I had a little info about a sexy Scotsman with big blue eyes taking it to the Fox's tailor department cuz someone has made a hole through it...in the arse part"

 

"Really" James chuckled nervously "I...I..."

 

"What's the story here?" Hugh said putting bot his arms around his chest.

 

"All of this has a really good explanation"

 

"I am waiting for it" Hugh said not to happy to hear about an explanation.

 

"You see... I wanted to see how it fitted me..."

 

"Go on"

 

"So I tried it on and it was large, huge in other words; by the way honey...you stretch yourself to much at the gym..."

 

"To the point James"

 

"Michael saw me in it, and he began playing with me, we made out sloppily and lazily till he wanted to cuddle" he winked at Hugh trying to make him smile but failing at it " so he tried so hard to find the zipper in that goddamm costume...he looked but he didn't find the ting and my head was in the clouds to remember, cuz you know how Michael is he doesn't let you think straight, so he was cupping my arse on the costume trying to give it its shape cuz that thing was too big for me, and he was determined on it and he touched and touched and he teased putting a finger trough my hole and...things came...thing went and know it has a big hole in the arse part."

 

Hugh took his face in his hands and tried not to look so sad or worried, he loved that costume. It was part of his Wolverine times and it was something symbolic to him.

 

"Sorry, I am really sorry love" James said in his most boyish voice being sincere in his statement.

 

Hugh looked at him and James knew that a command was going to come out of his lovers lips "pants off James and get on the bed on all fours!"

 

James looked at him in disbelief, Hugh wasn't in a mood for sex at least not now, but he did as he commanded he was on all fours on the bed with just a green t-shirt on.

 

Hugh sitter on the edge on the bed and said "on my lap James" so James walked to him, on his four extremes, and laid his chest in Hugh's big and strong lap.

 

The Australian took one of his ass checks and stroke it gently with the palm of his hand "Oh James what a lovely arse you’ve got" he took the Hand out of the cheek and then slapped it right back with a great strength making the Scotsman scream softly, more like a sight; James could fell the strong and muscular palm of his lover completely on his left ass cheek bringing some color to it.

 

Hugh spanked him again, a little stronger this time making him cry loud, and again and again. Hugh was spanking him with all his strength making James checks look like two big cherries.

 

James let tears roll out of his eyes, he as enjoying it tough it was rough. He screamed from the top of his lungs and made it clear in with state of pain he was.

 

The bedroom door was slammed open by Michael "Hey! They will be thinking you are killing James, don't be so loud!"

 

Hugh stopped at the sight of Michael, and sited James on his right lap as the Scottish pulled his face on Hugh's chest that was wet with tears rolling over the black curls of Hugh’s hair chest, "if he doesn't shout up during sex! wouldn't he scream from the top of his lungs while spanking him?" Hugh argued.

 

Michaels opened his mouth for a second and then said "No he wouldn't”a rightfull confession, James was always very vocal about his pleasure“by the way...what did he exactly do this time?"

 

"He put a hole through my Wolverine suit, in the rear end. With your help!" He said making Michael acknowledge his discovery.

 

James whispered on Hugh's ears while looking at Michael making Hugh chuckle. Hugh stood up and walked to Michael taking his belt of, he grinned at him sexily..." He had to pay for his naughty deed, now…you will too!"

 

Michael kissed him as Hugh pulled down his trousers and boxers and took him to the bed cupping his ass cheeks in his strong and big hands; Hugh walked him to the bed, pulling him by his arse, and threw him at it

 

"Now Michael on all fours" Hugh commanded and the German Irish did so, exposing his slim muscular body to him and his anal entrance.

 Hugh took a wip, that was hiding under the bed, "you have been naughty a very naughty boy" he said slapping the end of the wip against his butt cheeks making Michael moan.

 "James don't let another sound come out of his mouth, James took his green t-shirt off and positioned himself in front of Michael playing with his on penis, till it was fully erect, and pushed it through Michaels mouth and throat making him take his cock deep inside him cutting his moaning pleads with chocking noises.

 

Hugh didn't stop wiping his butt making it all pinkish, with all his mighty strength, making Michael choke further on James cock.  When is wrath was satisfied he threw the wip away and he began to lick his pinky hole, he was tough fucking him strongly making Michael gag at the felling of James on his mouth and Hugh in his hole. Michael was losing his mind on all this, he began get stroking his own length at the sensation that his boyfriends were giving him.

 

James moaned at the good ministrations of Michael’s throat was giving him, he even played with his tongue, he was fucking his boyfriends throat restlessly and he was feeling good, he pushed a finger through his own hole making push himself deeper on Michael. Hugh steadied himself on Michaels abused arse as he penetrated him over and over with his tongue.

 

Michel couldn't hold himself up any longer a he spent himself completely in the sheets, leaving a big trail of cum all over it. Tightening his throat on James length pushing him to the edge of climax, James pulled out coming on Michaels face and the sheets moaning loudly as he could “Oh fuck!” and then he pushed out dropping his back onto the bed, breathing strongly at his release.

 

"Since you two are done…help me out" Hugh said sitting on the edge of the bed as he unzipped down his jeans letting his big and thick, and already hard, member out of his fabrics prison.

 

Both boys kneeled in front of the Australian and licked the whole length with their talented tongues, when Michael was coming through the base to the top James licked from the tip to the bottom, making Hugh crazy in the process. James took the whole length in his mouth as Michael sucked on one of Hugh's testicles making him moan from the double pleasure.

 

Michael used his finger to pull the flesh of Hugh's foreskin down making James go faster and harder on Hugh's penis the sensation was unbearable. Two tongues against one penis.

The Australian couldn’t help himself to moan loudly, making his lovers go on and on with the perfect synchrony. James was devoted to his scheme and Michael helped him out, making Hugh forget about everything…and making him reach his climax.

Hugh pulled out and came on James and Michaels faces "clean it up!" Hugh ordered his lovers out of his mind.

 The Irish licked all the cum from Hugh's penis head and down under while James looked up to him as he tasted the seed from Michaels cheek. Then he pushed the German Irish for a dirty kiss, shearing Hugh's send between them like it was caramel.

 

"Now James since a this is all your fault" Hugh said "it's your job to clean the dirty sheaths and tonight you better have that hole of yours wet cuz I ain't going easy on you today....you have been a naughty, naughty boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and kudo!!! all is good.


End file.
